


学院九

by bear28



Category: One Driection
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear28/pseuds/bear28
Summary: 他是欲望，总会沾染他人
Kudos: 5





	学院九

北家大宅

书房里，乌压压地跪了一群人在木质地板上，大气都不敢去，战战兢兢地看着坐在真皮靠背沙发上的人。

眼前的少年不过二十岁，周身的气势却一点也不比家主弱，比起家主甚至多了几分骇人的尖锐。他棱角分明的脸上布满冰霜，英挺的眉紧紧皱着，那骨节分明的手遮住了深邃的眼睛，只看见他的薄唇抿起冷硬的弧度。

“还是没有找到？”少年低沉的嗓音没有任何起伏，却瞬间让跪在下面的人觉得周身气温又下降了几度，没有人敢回应。

“砰——”是拳头重重落在桌上的声音。

北辰真皮靠椅上站起来，内心的焦虑与恐惧几乎要将他淹没了。已经过去一个多月了，自己的未来媳妇就怎么在自己的眼皮底下被人掳走了，最后赶到的时候，只在一个找到了自己亲自给少年披上的外衣。最可恨的是，那个人竟能做到滴水不漏，有关于那天的监控都被销毁了。

“找！继续给我找！生要见人，”北辰突然顿了一下，片刻，轻声说：“死要见尸”，低沉的声音有一丝不易觉察的颤抖。

——————————————————————

昏暗的房间，沉重的窗帘仿佛从来没有拉开过，少年正蜷缩在一个小角落里，他的头深深地埋在自己的腿间，白晢纤细的手臂死死地抱住自己，他削瘦的身躯微微颤抖着，身上竟是一丝不挂！各种红红紫紫的痕迹在他白晢的肌肤上格外显眼，有几分残酷的美感。他纤细而精致的手腕跟脚踝处分别都戴着锁链，因为挣扎过留下了深深的烙痕，看似精细的锁链却无法挣脱，长长的一直连接到墙上。

肉欲，性爱，每天都充斥着这个房间。

“咔哧——”是门落锁的声音。

听到这个声音，角落里少年赤裸瘦弱的身躯颤抖得更加厉害，头埋得更加深，仿佛想要埋到地里逃走一样。

“哦哟～我的千玺不听话哦，怎么不在床上乖乖待着等我呢～躲在哪里，快点乖乖出来，要不然一会哥哥找到了可是会有惩罚的哦～”如同噩梦般的声音在房间里响起，角落里的少年动也不敢动，维持着原来的姿势。

突然黑影将少年蜷缩的身躯全部笼罩，那噩梦般的声音再次传入少年耳朵里：“原来～我的千玺躲在这里～”说完，那个人蹲下，一把抓住少年不堪一握的脚踝，少年如同惊弓之鸟开始剧烈挣扎起来，可只是徒劳无功，那人再抓住他的另一只脚踝，双手一用力，将少年的整个身子脱到自己面前。

“不……不要……不要……”

少年被那人握住脚踝分开双腿，秀气的性器跟粉嫩的小穴完完全全暴露在那人眼底。少年的脸也露了出来，精致苍白的小脸上只有唇还殷红着，一双浸透水光的琥珀色眼瞳里满是恐惧与无助，他殷红的唇颤抖着，好像在呢喃着什么。

那人的目光渐渐幽深，眼底是毫不掩饰的欲望与占用，就是这样的表情，让人更加想狠狠蹂躏他，操弄他。

易烊千玺！

“不要……陆……陆抿……求你不要……”少年低声求饶着。

是的，当天掳走易烊千玺的，还有这一个多月来不停残忍地折磨他的人就是陆抿！

“不要什么？千玺，是不要我好好疼爱你呢～还是不要我在地板上狠狠地操弄你～嗯～”陆抿一边说着刺激他的话，一边将身下人的分开双腿以“M”字型压到他的胸前。

“不……不要……不要……”少年仿佛不会言语般，只是机械般吐出求饶的两个字。

陆抿将少年纤细的手腕与脚踝用锁链紧紧缠绕在一起，然后从口袋掏一个小巧的遥控器，轻点一下，与墙壁相连的锁链立即紧绷起来，让少年无法挣扎，看上去就像是少年仿佛求欢般自己用手握住了脚踝一样。

陆抿拉开裤链，扯下那层布料，早已挺立的凶器立即弹出来，少年无法挣扎只是眼睁睁看着这根侵犯了自己一个多月的凶器再次狠狠地贯穿下身。最可耻的是经过陆抿多日的调教，自己的后穴正在一边分泌出肠液，一边不断地吞吐着男人的性器，快感也像潮水般侵袭自己敏感不已的身子。

易烊千玺死死地咬住下唇，不让那淫荡的呻吟从自己嘴里吐出，却因为一阵阵汹涌的快感和内心无比的羞耻，豆大的泪珠从他浅色的瞳眸中涌出，滑过他玫瑰色的眼尾浸到柔软的发丝里。

这样的表情对于正在欲望中的男人来说，无疑满足了他的征服欲，也更像一种催情。

暗骂了一句“妖精”，陆抿加快了下身抽插的速度，少年也被操弄得在地上颠动起来，陆抿才发现身下的人一直没什么声响，原来是他一直仿佛自虐般死死咬住自己的唇。

“呵，昨晚不还叫得很淫荡吗，怎么现在不叫了”少年听不到他羞辱自己的话，被开发得彻底的他已经完全沉溺在情欲之中了。

陆抿从少年的表情也看出了，他轻笑一声，手抚摸着身下人的平坦的小腹，说：

“作为惩罚，要做到千千这里鼓起来为止”

换来身下人片刻的僵硬与更加剧烈的颤抖。

……

又不知道过去多少天，那个房间里，一场带有惩罚性的情事刚刚结束。

少年蜷缩在凌乱的床上，削瘦的身躯还在微微颤抖着，身上已经没有一处完好的肌肤了，多日没有修剪的头发遮住了精致的脸，他的身后，白浊伴着血色液体流出，渐渐侵入身下白色的床单。

一个小时前，陆抿假意将手机落在床上，然后对背对着他的易烊千玺说：“千玺，我要出去一下，你要乖乖的哦～”

然后是门关上的声音。

半晌，少年终于动了，他看向床上的手机，没有锁屏，莹莹的白光在黑暗的房间里，如同潘多拉的盒子般，等着少年被引诱。

易烊千玺知道，陆抿正在透过房间无处不在的监视器看着他，可，他还是凑近了那黑暗中唯一的光。

他伸手了，指尖触到的一瞬间，他开始颤抖。美人往往美在骨，莹莹的光映在他脸上，他越发消瘦的脸却更加精致，下唇被他紧紧地咬着，恐惧与一点点的希望从他浅色的瞳孔渗透出来。

电话拨通了，被他咬得殷红的唇张了张，可他却没有吐出一个字，是啊，他怎么忘了，太久没有接触外界，他已经不会说话了。

门，在此时被推开了

客厅橘色的灯光打在少年的身上，他自己却没有感到一丝温暖，他看着男人一点点走近自己，易烊千玺终于无声露出多日来的第一个笑容，他的笑容很美，却是凄美，嘴角漾起的是绝望。

少年仿佛失去了所有力气般，被压在身下毫不反抗。

陆抿一边狠狠贯穿着他，一边发出疯狂的嘶吼。

他说，千玺，为什么你要求救

他说，千玺，为什么你要离开我

他说，千玺，我爱你

他说，千玺，永远别想离开我

……

可少年已经听不到了，无尽的疼痛通过最敏感的部位传遍他身体的各个角落，如同他心中的绝望一样。

……

门再次被推开了，然后少年感觉自己被搂在怀里，是那股熟悉的冷松香，是那日清晨的黑玫瑰，是那天掳走他的黑影，是这些时日，侵犯他的人。

“千玺，对不起，我……我不想伤害你的，可是，你想逃跑，我……我就没有控制住自己，千玺，原谅我好吗？”

陆抿拥抱着他，像情人一般在他耳边耳鬓厮磨。

少年转过身，看向他，在陆抿唇上轻轻落下一个吻，他顿时眼眶发烫，眼前的少年，是这么多日第一次主动吻他，易烊千玺闭着眼睛，浓密纤长的睫毛垂下来。

久久，少年的唇离开了，鼻尖却依然触着他的鼻尖。他浅色的瞳孔注视着自己，专注得仿佛他的眼中只剩下自己。陆抿欣喜若狂，他以为自己终于盼到了，少年爱上了自己。

少年突然对他做了个口型：

少年说，好

可下一秒，陆抿还没扬起的笑容定住了。

少年说，那你去死吧

陆抿突然深深地笑了，对他笑得深情而癫狂，笑得眼泪从眼眶流出。

陆抿说，好

许久没有拉开的窗帘终于被拉开了，外面过于灿烂的阳光终于照进了房间，灼烧了少年削瘦的身体，灼烧了房间浑浊的空气。

陆抿从房间唯一的光源跳了下去，像断了翼的蝴蝶，像扑火般的飞蛾。

时间仿佛静止在那一刻

少年的世界在那一刻起变得空白，他看不见眼前的的一切，也听不到耳边一声声传来深情急切的呼唤。

——————————————————————

推开门，是一片橘暖色的房间。窗外是水色的海景，一冷一暖却格外的协调。少年坐在房间中央，橘调的灯光在他精致白晢的脸上渡上一层暖色，他静静地看着窗外的海色，恬淡而美好。

像吃了整个柠檬一样，心里酸酸涩涩的，忽略心里头的情绪，北辰在少年床边坐下，将少年骨节分明的手与自己的手握在一起，像往常一样，开始跟少年有一句没一句地聊着天。

暖色的房间里，却只有他一个人喋喋不休的声音，少年依旧静静，看着窗外的水色，像一个精致的木偶，琥珀色的眼瞳也失去了焦距，说着说着，北辰低沉的声音突然哽咽了，他再也没有说话，房间再次恢复静默。

北辰的头埋在少年的手心，微微颤抖的肩膀宣泄了他此时的情绪。半晌，一只手轻轻地落在他的肩膀，他猛地抬头，泪水模糊的视线里，少年对他笑了，一如既往，笑得眉眼弯弯，干净美好。

那一刻，他听到自己的心跳漏了一拍。

窗外，海浪轻轻柔柔地拍打在岸边，久未放晴的天空，阳光终于穿破了阴霾的云层，星星点点地撒落在了海面上。

冬天终于过去了。


End file.
